The present invention pertains to exoskeletons and, more particularly, to ensuring that an operator is present during operation of an exoskeleton.
When an exoskeleton is used by a disabled patient, the patient's use of the exoskeleton is sometimes overseen by a physical therapist or other trained operator. In such cases, it is important that the operator be in close proximity to the patient and exoskeleton. It is also important that the operator pay close attention to the patient and exoskeleton. As a result, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that help ensure that an operator is in proximity to and is paying attention to an exoskeleton and wearer during use of the exoskeleton by the wearer.